It is believed that a wide variety of disease states and conditions can be mediated by acting on integrin receptors and that integrin receptor antagonists represent a useful class of drugs. Integrin receptors are heterodimeric transmembrane proteins through which cells attach and communicate with extracellular matrices and other cells. Antagonists of the integrin receptors αvβ3, αvβ5, and/or αvβ6 are useful for inhibiting bone resorption, treating and preventing osteoporosis, and inhibiting vascular restenosis, diabetic retinopathy, macular degeneration, angiogenesis, atherosclerosis, inflammation, wound healing, viral disease, tumor growth, and metastasis.